bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Logos Bible Software
Purpose: Logos Bible Software Company (FaithLife) sells a variety of computer program packages for bible study, encorporating (depending on the products purchased) between 250 and 1,000 electronic books (most notably bible translations, biblical commentaries, and biblical reference works), aimed at 'serious students and scholars of the Bible,' according information on their website. For more details, see our Carroll and Logos page on this wiki. Carroll’s arrangement for required student purchase of downloadable software with Logos Bible Software (Faithlife), begun in July 2010, ceased in July 2016. However, all students have a recommendation to purchase Faithlife products. Below, basics of searching Logos 6 are discussed. Topic A: Searching with Logos Bible Software After downloading or updating a product from Logos Bible Software Company (as discussed below under 'TIPS'): #Open Logos Bible Sofware on your computer #Click the box labled 'Enter passage or topic', type in a search, (i.e., John 5:12) and select the 'Go' button 5 panels (in three columns- called 'Tiles'by Logos) display your search results: *''Left column tiles'': displays titles of Commentaries, paralel passages, and additional reference resources *''Middle column tiles'': the top box displays the the biblical passage in customizable selections of translations; the bottom box displays text of commetaries (defaults can be customized) *''Right column tiles'': the top box displays text from a reference resource is displayed, while the bottom box offers text comparisons between translations (defaults can be customized) Carroll Students are recommended to view these Logos Bible Software Company-produced tutorial on the process: Overview of Logos Desktop Home Page Bible Study Topic B: Researching with Logos Bible Software Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in Logos; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 2 strategies: Strategy 1: '''What are you looking for?' In '''Logos', different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching Carroll Students are recommended to view these Logos Bible Software Company-produced tutorial on the process: Bible Searching Guide Exegetical Guide (i.e., Original Language research) Library 'Tab' (for e-book searching) Strategy 2: '''Learn more about searching' Logos' official tutorials: basic, advanced, and more http://www.logos.com/videos/pc For training in using Logos Listed in suggesed order from Bryan Pritchett at Logos in October 2010, with his comments on each option: 1. http://www.logos.com/videos - free training video’s 2. http://community.logos.com/forums/ - She can ask any questions that she has/ 3. http://www.logos.com/products/details/5856 - Morris Proctor runs the 2 day training seminars on using Logos, these manuals are good but there is a cost. 4. http://www.logos.com/camp - Camp Logos is the best tool to learn the software however it is the most expensive. TIPS '''A TIP:' Carroll students are recommended to purchase specific products from Logos Bible Software, and certain students were once'' required'' to do so (for more details, see our Carroll and Logos wiki page). Another TIP: Installation- Logos offers the following as requirements for downloading the software (as of September 2010) Minimum System Requirements PC *Pentium 4 1 GHz *1 GB RAM (2 GB for Windows Vista and Windows 7) *Windows XP SP3 *DVD drive *12 GB hard drive space *1024X600 Display *128 MB DirectX 9 graphics device *Internet connection required for activation Mac *Mac OS X 10.5 or later (Mac OS X 10.6 recommended) *Intel only (PowerPC not supported) *1.5 GB RAM *8 GB hard drive space *DVD-ROM Carroll Students are recommended to view this Logos Bible Software Company-produced tutorial on the process: Before You Install Logos 4 Yet Another TIP: You can expand your own Logos collection of texts beyond what you must purchase for Carroll. Many additional texts are available at costs, but some are also available for free. Bear in mind that what you add from this source will become resident on your computer, so allot your available space wisely! Still Another TIP: Trying to determine which package to buy? Not sure how what we recommend to Diploma and Master's Students differs from what we require for Doctoral Students? Logos has a handy comparion chart at http://www.logos.com/comparison And again, a TIP: If you're mobile, Logos has apps and downloads (as well as training videos) to use their product on the iPad or Android platforms Questions or comments can be addressed to me